Objects or products such as perishable food products, including meats, poultry, fish, fruits, and vegetables, or objects such as medical devices and instruments, or other objects that may be subject to infection or contamination by micro-organisms or microbes, such as bacteria, viruses, and pathogens, typically require hygienic and sanitary conditions to be properly handled, packaged, and/or used. Food products, for example, can seriously degrade in shelf life and can be dangerous for consumption under unsanitary states. Medical devices and instruments are likewise subject to contamination from many sources and can cause serious harm if used in unsanitary conditions.
In the past, attempts to sanitize these types of objects have generally included washing and cleansing an object and then packaging and/or wrapping the object, which normally took place in special clean processing facilities. However, it is not always feasible or desirable to set up significant special facilities to sanitize such objects to desirable levels. For example, it may be desirable to package and/or wrap a food product at a convenient location where no special facilities are normally available such as at an office, a home, or even outdoors. Similarly, it may be desirable to package and/or wrap a medical device or instrument with no special medical cleansing facility being available or desirable for sanitizing the medical instrument before a subsequent use.
Regrettably, in most circumstances after providing sanitizing agents and cleansing facility to help clean and sanitize a product or object, subsequent poor handling by personnel typically results in re-contamination prior to final packaging of the product or object. This poor handling creates serious contamination hazards and transfer of disease to users and consumers of the products and objects being packaged under such conditions. Most commonly, an expensive special handling and processing facility is required to provide a sanitizing and/or sterilizing effect to an object or product. For example, irradiation processing of object and products requires very specialized and expensive equipment that is not readily usable in most environments.
With respect to perishable food products, such as meat, poultry, or fish, such products are normally packaged and re-packaged for subsequent use or distribution where at each stage of unpacking and re-packaging there is potential for introduction of contaminants, such as micro-organisms and viruses, and other pathogens, such as from E-coli, salmonella, and listeria contamination, that can harm humans as well as seriously degrade the shelf life, increase perishability, and detrimentally impact human consumability, of such food products. The normal handling conditions at the different stages of product distribution, ultimately to handling by an end user, and further the re-packaging at each one of the stages, causes additional risk for contamination of such food products.
Additionally, for providing sanitizing and/or sterilizing treatments to products and objects to be packaged and/or while packaged, it is desirable to expose the surfaces of the products and objects to the treatments. Surfaces of the multiple products and/or objects that remain unexposed to sanitizing and/or sterilizing treatments may likely continue to carry contaminants, including microbes such as bacteria and viruses that continue to pose contamination hazards to users and consumers of the products and/or objects. Therefore, sanitizing and/or sterilizing treatments that fail to treat the surfaces may not remove the necessary amount of contamination to result in desired sanitary and/or sterile conditions for the packaged products and/or objects. Unfortunately, a lack of treatment may not be detected after the products and/or objects are packaged. The contaminated products and/or objects after being packaged unfortunately may reach the user and/or consumer.
Food products, therefore, can include contaminants such as all sorts of micro-organisms, bacteria, and viruses. These contaminants can include, but are not limited to, bacteria, fungi, yeast, mold, mildew, and a variety of viruses. E-coli, salmonella, and listeria are pathogens that have gained much attention in the news where humans have been made sick and injured and have died as a result of contamination of food and water. Many of these types of contaminants can increase a rate of spoilage and reduce shelf life of food products as well as provide serious health hazards to humans that consume or come in contact with such products. Commonly, these contaminants are introduced to the surfaces of food products during processing, handling, and distribution.
Modern methods of packaging and cleaning food products, typically employed at food processing plants and factories, can reduce hazardous contaminants, such as micro-organisms, that can contaminate the surfaces of food products. These processing and packaging techniques include thermal processing, washing food products with chlorinated water, irradiation of food products, vacuum sealing packaging, low temperature storage, modified atmosphere packaging (or MAP), active packaging, and certain techniques for clean handling and packaging. Additionally, ozone bubbled in water has been used to wash and thereby disinfect chickens and other such food products and associated food processing plants and such specialized food handling environments. Ozone in such aqueous solution has been generally regarded as safe for use with the food supply. For example, most people are familiar with ozonated drinking water. However, these processes and techniques discussed above typically must be applied under strictly controlled environments in a processing plant and factory and usually employing special equipment and handling.
These specialized requirements for packaging such food products, although helpful in reducing contamination and enhancing shelf life of products, are generally expensive and only available in special environments such as in food processing plants and factories. Further, when the packaging is removed at a later point in a distribution channel and the food product is re-packaged for further distribution or for consumption at a later time, new contamination can typically be introduced to the food products thereby losing some if not most of the beneficial effects of the earlier clean handling and packaging at the factory. This subsequent re-packaging and handling normally does not benefit from special equipment and ultra-clean environment to re-package the food products with heightened sanitary conditions as in a food processing plant and factory.
In medical applications, where medical equipment and instruments need to be sanitized, unfortunately, conventional specialized equipment must be used to sanitize and disinfect the equipment or instruments to a satisfactory level, or possibly sterilize as necessary, for further use. This specialized equipment is usually expensive and the process for sanitizing, disinfecting, and/or sterilizing, tends to be time consuming significantly impacting the costs of medical services and the commercial viability of medical businesses. Additionally, this specialized equipment and processing is normally not generally available in all but specialized environments.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art as discussed above, and particularly to provide a sanitizing, disinfecting, and/or sterilizing, application to objects and/or products being packaged.